


Kiss of Life

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Breathplay, Incest, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Lincoln could he love and trust so entirely. (Pre-series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Life

Only Lincoln.

Lincoln’s hand was tight around his throat. When Linc had realized it and tried to remove it, Michael had laid his own hand above his brother’s and kept it in place; pressing the fingers a bit harder into the side of his neck, even. Lincoln’s eyes had widened.

“You’re crazy.”

He was. He fucked his brother on a regular basis, the more often the better, after all. What kind of sane person does that?

Only Lincoln could he love and trust so entirely.

He couldn’t breathe. He was heaving and panting, breath coming out in short painful gasps. Lincoln’s body was bulky on top of him, his cock hard and thick inside of him, and his hand tight around his throat. They’d never done this before – the choking thing, he meant – and hopefully wouldn’t ever do it again. Mere chance that Lincoln’s fingers had ended up curling here, that way, that strong; that good.

And yet, the grip as well as the crazy euphoria that the lack of air was inducing made sense. Sometimes, especially in moments like those, it felt as if he was living and breathing for Lincoln. So why not rely on him for deciding when he could and could not breathe, when he was choking for air? Lincoln already choked him for air in so many other ways.

His vision blurred, both from the lack of oxygen and from his impending orgasm, one feeling enhancing the other one and vice-versa in a frenzied whirlwind. From far away, he heard Lincoln calling him a lunatic and cursing him because his lips were bluish, his eyes rolling in their sockets.

The hand around his throat relinquished its grip. He was dizzy, now, head light and body heavy. He was feeling amazing, and Lincoln pounding into him made it better, good to the point of becoming unbearable. Pleasure caught – hit – him hard and fast and had him wheeze and hiss. Semen splattered his and Lincoln’s stomachs at the same time that air filled up his lungs again, courtesy of Lincoln insufflating it directly into his mouth.

END

\--Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
